<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always by JimmyPenguin421</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980802">Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421'>JimmyPenguin421</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin and Padmé Adopt Ahsoka, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Good Parent Anakin Skywalker, Good Parent Padmé Amidala, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Together, chronicling the life of Anakin, Padmé, and Ahsoka as they adjust to officially being a family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we are, the sequel to Together!<br/>*cue John Williams Throne Room music*<br/>I know some of you might have been under the impression that I was going to add more chapters to Together. But I was thinking about it for a while, and I decided to make a separate story. So here we are!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin Skywalker was on his way to the Temple, flying quite smoothly (for him) and thinking about how fast his life had changed.</p><p>As of this morning, he had a daughter.</p><p>A Padawan-turned-adopted-daughter.</p><p>And so obviously, he couldn’t stay in the Order anymore. He and Padmé had made it work when it was just them, but now that Ahsoka was in the family, Anakin couldn’t remain in the Order. He wouldn’t be able to be a good husband and father.</p><p>Actually, he reflected, he probably <em>hadn’t</em> been a good husband this entire time. He should have left the Order a long time ago. Ahsoka was just another reason for him to leave.</p><p>So.</p><p>He would have to inform the Council of his decision, get all his stuff from his quarters.</p><p>And he would have to say goodbye to the 501st, probably get them settled with a new general. Ahsoka would probably want to say goodbye too.</p><p>Anakin sighed.</p><p>One thing at a time.</p><p>He hopped out of the speeder, which he had landed without even realizing it, and walked toward the Council chambers.</p><p>He was going to tell them he was leaving.</p><p>He would tell them about his marriage, since they would demand to know <em>why</em> he was leaving.</p><p>And since he was leaving, they couldn’t punish him for being married. Ha.</p><p>But, Anakin realized, after he talked to the Council, Obi-Wan would hunt him down and try to talk.</p><p>Maybe it would be better to just get that part over with.</p><p>He turned around and headed for Obi-Wan’s quarters.</p><p>He would tell Obi-Wan first, then the Council. At least he wouldn’t have to watch Obi-Wan staring incredulously at him the whole time he was talking.</p><p>But how was he supposed to break it to Obi-Wan in the first place?</p><p>Maybe it would be easier to just say it to the whole Council first.</p><p>Anakin turned for the Council chambers.</p><p>But it would be easier to tell them if Obi-Wan already knew…</p>
<hr/><p>After about ten minutes of this, Anakin was no closer to a choice than he had been before. He was on the verge of calling Padmé and asking her to weigh in.</p><p>But before he could, a voice interrupted his agitated pacing.</p><p>“Anakin?”</p><p>Anakin stopped and closed his eyes.</p><p>Took a deep breath.</p><p>And turned around to face his former Master, who was looking at him with an expression that was approximately 34% amused and 65% concerned.</p><p>The other 1% was the classic unreadable Obi-Wan face.</p><p>“Master,” Anakin said, nodding.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Obi-Wan asked, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“Uh…” Anakin looked left, looked right. “…going for a walk?”</p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, stepping closer, “what’s the matter?”</p><p>Anakin sighed.</p><p>Looked like his choice had just been made for him. Obi-Wan first, then the Council.</p><p>“Uh, I can’t… really tell you here,” he said. “Let’s go to me and—sorry, <em>my</em> quarters.”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at Anakin intently for a moment.</p><p>Then he nodded. “Very well.”</p>
<hr/><p>When they got to Anakin’s quarters, Anakin gestured to one of the couches.</p><p>“I’ll get some water or something,” he mumbled.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with that probing, unreadable look again before taking a seat.</p><p>Anakin went into the kitchen and got out two glasses. He filled them with water from the sink, then set them down on the counter and sighed, running a hand over his hair.</p><p>This was going to be… interesting.</p><p>He wondered how Obi-Wan would take the news. He could see him taking it one of two ways.</p><p>One, he would be completely shocked and dismayed.</p><p>Or two, he would agree with Anakin’s motives and that it was the best choice.</p><p>Sighing again, Anakin picked up the glasses and returned to the living room. He handed a glass to Obi-Wan and sat down on the other couch.</p><p>Well, now he was here.</p><p>And he had no idea what to say.</p><p>Painfully aware of Obi-Wan looking expectantly at him, Anakin gulped down some water to try and restore some function to his suddenly dry throat. He wiped his sleeve across his mouth and set the glass carefully down on the coffee table.</p><p>Funny it was called that, because both he and Ahsoka hated coffee.</p><p>Even Obi-Wan didn’t drink coffee.</p><p>Right. Obi-Wan.</p><p>Anakin took a deep breath.</p><p>Then, still avoiding eye contact, he said, “Master, I’m leaving.”</p><p>“Hm,” Obi-Wan said. “Is this about Ahsoka?”</p><p>He didn’t sound all that surprised.</p><p>“No,” Anakin said automatically. Then, “Yes. Kind of. It is.” He took a deep breath to collect himself. “But not just her.”</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled. “Oh, yes, and Padmé, of course.”</p><p>Anakin’s head snapped up. “Wha—Y—you knew?”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked very amused. “You two aren’t so very subtle.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you report me?”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s mirth faded slightly. “Do you really think I’d do that to you, Anakin?”</p><p>Anakin snorted. His words came out before he could stop them.</p><p>“Actually, yes,” he said. “Wouldn’t surprise me, after what you did to Ahsoka.”</p><p>It was a cheap shot, Anakin knew, but he was still angry with the Council. No matter if Ahsoka was safe now, she had almost been <em>executed.</em></p><p>Obi-Wan sighed and looked down. “That’s… quite fair.”</p><p>There was a tense silence.</p><p>“I knew she was innocent,” Obi-Wan said. “Kind, sweet, caring little Ahsoka… she could never have done that.”</p><p>Anakin shot up from his seat. “Then why’d you let them do that to her?” he demanded, glaring down at Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Anakin, I tried to stop them.”</p><p>“Ha! <em>Tried,”</em> Anakin scoffed. “As Yoda says,<em> do or do not.</em> And it’s obvious which one you chose.”</p><p>That one hurt. Anakin could see it on Obi-Wan’s face, he could feel Obi-Wan’s signature recoil in the Force like one of those bugs that curls up into a ball when attacked.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed again.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Anakin,” he said quietly. “I don’t know what else I can say.”</p><p>“I’m not the one you should apologize to,” Anakin muttered.</p><p>“Yes, Anakin, you are. One of them,” Obi-Wan said. He sighed and looked down. “Despite what you may think, I know what it’s like for someone you care about to be torn away while you’re helpless to do anything but watch them suffer.”</p><p>For a moment, Anakin just stared.</p><p><em>Stupid! </em>he screamed at himself in his head. <em>He lost Qui-Gon, he lost Satine, and you’re complaining to him about how you </em>almost<em> lost someone, who is now completely kriffing fine and living with you as your daughter!</em></p><p>“I… I never wanted for you to have to experience that,” Obi-Wan went on. “And I failed. I failed with your mother, with Ahsoka. Even with myself.”</p><p>Anakin flinched at the memory of Obi-Wan lying motionless in a dark alleyway, himself and Ahsoka sobbing over what seemed to be a lifeless corpse.</p><p>“No apology will ever make up for any of that, I know. But one failure does not excuse another. And I neither intend nor want to cause you any more pain than I already have.”</p><p>It was clear from Obi-Wan’s voice, his face, his Force signature, that he was in just as much pain as Anakin was, if not more.</p><p>And here he was <em>apologizing</em> for everything, even though the Council had all but made him do those things, even though they had hurt Obi-Wan just as much as Anakin.</p><p>Sometimes, although Anakin would never admit it, he could be dense.</p><p>He dropped down onto the couch next to Obi-Wan and threw his arms around his friend.</p><p>Obi-Wan tensed slightly. “Wh—”</p><p>“Thanks, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said softly.</p><p>Slowly, Obi-Wan relaxed, his arms coming up to hug Anakin back.</p><p>“And… I’m sorry too,” Anakin added. “For what getting angry, what I said…”</p><p>“Shh,” Obi-Wan said, patting his back. “We’ve both made mistakes, and we’re sorry. Let’s leave it at that.”</p><p>Anakin chuckled as he pulled away. “You’re only saying that because you know how many times I’ve had to save your life.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, of course,” Obi-Wan said, rolling his eyes. “What would I <em>ever</em> do without you?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Probably boring stuff like going to tea parties with Master Luminara.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. “Well, I’m sure she could do with some company about now.”</p><p>Anakin winced. “Probably.”</p><p>There was an awkward silence.</p><p>“So,” Obi-Wan said, “you’re really leaving?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Anakin said. “I just… I can’t keep living two lives anymore.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.</p><p>After a moment, he asked, “Ahsoka’s with you and Padmé, isn’t she?”</p><p>Anakin laughed softly. His Master’s perceptiveness never failed to surprise him.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, she is.”</p><p>“Tell her I said hello, will you?” Obi-Wan said. “And… tell her I’m sorry.”</p><p>Anakin sighed, looking down at the floor.</p><p>He turned and looked over at Obi-Wan.</p><p>“No,” he said. “No, I don’t think I will.”</p><p>Obi-wan frowned. “Wh—”</p><p>“You can do it yourself!” Anakin added, spreading his arms and grinning proudly.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. “She won’t want to see me.”</p><p>“Of course she will.”</p><p>“She won’t.”</p><p>“Yeah she will.”</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Only one way to find out,” Anakin said, already leaving the room.</p><p>“You know, there <em>is</em> this lovely invention known as a <em>comlink?” </em>Obi-Wan called after him.</p><p>“This’ll be more fun. Come on, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed.</p><p>Then he said, “Just let me get a cloak.”</p><p>Anakin smirked to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan's conversation was fueled by me listening to Schindler's List (John Williams) and The Real Hero (Alan Silvestri) over and over and over and over and over again. So I don't know how it turned out, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!<br/>I will see you next time, which hopefully shouldn't be too long :) Stay safe, and may the Force be with you!<br/>-Jimmy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>